onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 825
Chapter 825 is titled "The WE Times' Comic Strip". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 16: "Weatheria - When We Next See Nami-chan, I Want Her to Tell Us We're Lookin' Stylish" The scientists on Weatheria are trying some new clothes. Short Summary Vito talks to Sanji about the Germa 66, revealing how they are the villains in the comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. Sanji gets annoyed at Vito constantly following him around, provoking the ire of Vito's crewmate Gotti, but Gotti is calmed down by a woman. Meanwhile, the Sanji retrieval team is suffering from starvation and extreme heat, when Luffy manages to catch a fish. However, the fish's skin is poisonous and Luffy is brought to the brink of death. The Thousand Sunny then enters Big Mom's territory, where the crew encounters the ship of Germa 66. Long Summary Vito tells Sanji about a comic strip in the World Economic Times, about Sora fighting the Germa 66. The strip is intended to be propaganda to get children to idolize the Marines, but Vito ended up idolizing the Germa 66, and is honored to meet Sanji. Sanji is insulted to be lumped with the army and tells Vito that he has nothing to do with them. Sanji goes to his private room, but Vito follows him in. Caesar complains that he is kept in a cage while Sanji gets the prince treatment, but Vito tells him that Caesar is just a prisoner while Sanji's upcoming marriage will bring the Charlotte and Vinsmoke families together. Sanji insists that he is not going to marry anyone and tells him to get out. Gotti is angry at Sanji's disrespect for Vito and prepares to attack him while Vito tries to calm Gotti down. A woman interrupts Gotti, telling him not to harm Sanji in any way, or their leader will be punished. Gotti apologizes profusely to the woman as she gives him a scolding. As they leave, Sanji notices something familiar about the woman. A few days later at the Thousand Sunny, Luffy's group are starving and overheated. Brook asks Nami to see her panties, but Nami is too weak to beat him up. Luffy and the others attempt to fish but Chopper complains to Nami that the sun is so hot that the sea is boiling. In spite of the heat, Luffy manages to catch a fish. Chopper looks up the fish, and find out that its skin is poisonous, but before he could warn Luffy, Luffy eats the skin. Afterwards, Chopper and Nami cook the fish from Sanji's recipes, and the others compliment on how good the fish is, while Luffy is suffering from the poison. Pekoms notices that they have crossed in Big Mom's territory. He warns the crew to either hide or disguise themselves now that they're in Big Mom's territory, but the Germa 66's ship arrives before they could do so. The Germa 66 ship confirms that the approaching ship is that of the Straw Hat Pirates. A hooded man with eyebrows similar to Sanji looks down on the crew who are shocked at his appearance. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Big Mom Pirates ship is shown to have an "Alice in Wonderland" theme, with card-themed guards and an oversized talking door. *Vito reveals a tale about Germa 66. **The comic Sora, Warrior of the Sea, is about the fictional battle between Germa 66 and the Marine-like Sora, used for Marine propaganda. *Caesar Clown is shown locked in a cage in Sanji's room. *More members of the Firetank Pirates are introduced. **Gotti, a killer. **An unnamed woman with a strong resemblance to Lola. *Pedro reveals that the Mink Tribe are weak to heat. *Luffy has food poisoning from eating the toxic skin of a fish. *Pekoms is somewhat healed and can now stand again. *There are territorial sea slugs that send out warning signals to ships entering Big Mom's territory. *The Sanji retrieval team encounters a ship belonging to Germa 66. **A hooded man with similar eyebrows to Sanji is shown onboard. Characters Arc Navigation